yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Daphne Blake Babysits (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Daphne Blake Babysits. One day, Emerald and her parents, Rarity and Spike are getting ready for their visit in Canterlot while they wait for Daphne Blake to arrive and babysit Sapphire Gem. Rarity: Come on, Emerald. We don't want to be late. Emerald: I'm coming, Mom. (shows herself in he gown) How do I look? Spike: You look beautiful, Emerald. And just like your mother. Just then, Daphne arrived just in time to babysit. Daphne Blake: Hi there. Rarity: Daphne, Perfect timing. Remember to... Daphne Blake: I know. I know. (wipes her feet and checked her shoes) No dirt left. Spike: No harm done, Rarity. Emerald: Are you here to babysit my baby brother today, Daphne? Daphne Blake: Yep, Just like I've babysat you when you were his age. (tickles her) Emerald: (giggles) Daphne Blake: Don't worry about a thing, Rarity. You and your family have a great time at Canterlot. Rarity: Thanks so much, Daphne. Alright, Off we go. As Emerald and her parents left, Daphne went to see Sapphire Gem at his bed room. Daphne Blake: Hi, Sapphire Gem. (picks him up) Are you ready for some fun? Sapphire Gem: (cooing and hugging Daphne) Daphne Blake: (giggles) Thought so. (tickles him) Coochie Coochie Coo! Sapphire Gem: (giggles) Daphne Blake: (laughs) It was playtime, Daphne started playing with him. Daphne Blake: Where's Sapphire?.... Peek-a-Boo! Where's Sapphire?.... Peek-a-Boo! Where's Sapphire?.... Peek-a-Boo! Sapphire Gem: (giggles) Daphne Blake: Wanna play with your blocks? (shows him his blocks) Sapphire Gem: (nodded and playing with the blocks) Daphne Blake: (accidentally knocks out all the blocks) Oops. Sapphire Gem: (cries) Daphne Blake: (picks him up) Shh. Don't cry, Sapphire. Shh! Sapphire Gem: (feeling better and hugs Daphne) Daphne Blake: (chuckles) Later, It was feeding time. Sapphire Gem: (laughing in his highchair) Daphne Blake: (brought out his blueberry yogurt) Open wide, Sapphire. Sapphire Gem: (eats the yogurt) Daphne Blake: There we go. Sapphire Gem: (eats the yogurt again) Daphne Blake: Isn't it good? Sapphire Gem: (giggles) Daphne Blake: (chuckles) Soon, It was time for Sapphire's bath. Daphne Blake: Here you go. Sapphire Gem: (splashing and laughing) Daphne Blake: (shows him his toy Britannic) You want the toy boat. Sapphire Gem: (playing with a toy Britannic) Daphne Blake: (chuckles) Just as Daphne started playing with Sapphire Gem some more. Daphne Blake: (notice the stench) Ew, That smell! Sapphire Gem: (smiles at Daphne) Daphne Blake: Alright, Let's get your diaper changed. So, Daphne took Sapphire Gem upstairs, Lays him on the change table, And started changing him. Sapphire Gem: (giggles) Daphne Blake: (uses the hand lotion) There now, All done. Sapphire Gem: (wanting to be picked up) Daphne Blake: (picks him up and kisses him) Then, It was time for Sapphire's nap. Sapphire Gem: (yawns) Daphne Blake: Aw, Are you getting sleepy? Daphne sang "You'll Be in my Heart" as she rocks him to sleep. Sapphire Gem: (sleeping) Daphne Blake: Sweet dreams. Then, Emerald and her parents came back. Emerald: Hi, We're home. Rarity: How's Sapphire Gem doing? Daphne Blake: Doing good. Emerald: Very good. Meanwhile in Skylands, Princess Yuna was writing her Journal #4 about what Emerald's trip to Canterlot as Daphne babysits Sapphire Gem. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, I was paid a visit by one of my good friend, Emerald, Daughter of Rarity and Spike. Earlier ago, She told me about her visit in Canterlot and one of the Mstery Inc. member, Daphne Blake was babysitting Emerald's baby brother, Sapphire Gem. I've heard what a great job she did as a babysitter, I just can't imagine why, That was all the details I've heard from Emerald. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The End Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225